Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's
by AliceCullen3
Summary: The first of this year's Christmas one-shots. Sammy and Lewis are back for a brand new series of adventure. Sammy, Lewis and friends are heading to a Christmas party but they have to make a stop at Freddy's Fazbear Pizzaria. There they have to be security guards for the night. But will they survive?


**Here is the first of this year's Christmas one-shot. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Five Nights at Freddy's**

It was a cold evening with only five more days to go until Christmas. A lone car, a jeep in fact, was driving through the streets with four young men inside the vehicle.

The one driving had bright orange hair that looked like blazing fire with matching eyes. Despite the weather the young man still had a summer look with tanned skin. He was broad shouldered and had some muscle. He wore an orange long sleeve top which he wore underneath a black leather jacket with dark coloured jean and dark brown walking boots. This man was known as Lewis Rainbow who happened to be 26 years old. He was a fire element which meant he could create and control fire.

The young man sitting next to him appeared to be the youngest out of all of them. He had milk chocolate colour hair which was gelled up a bit at the front to give him a slightly messy look. The young man was pale and had muddy brown eyes. He seemed to have a slim figure but had a little bit of muscle. He wore a black cotton coat with a dark blue and black checker shirt underneath with dark blue jeans and dark blue high top converses. This was Lewis' best friend Sammy Lewis who was Human Immortal **(which is totally different from vampires as Sammy will tell you)**. Due to this Sammy was 343 years old.

Sitting behind Lewis was another brunette but his' hair was darker and slightly longer as well. He had light colour skin and chestnut colour eyes with hints of green in them. This young man seemed to also share a few features with Lewis with the same jaw line and nose. He wore a light brown long sleeve shirt with a brown and green checker shirt over it, a dark green cotton coat, dark brown khaki trousers and forest green trainers. The reason he shared some features with Lewis was because he was Lewis' younger brother Seth Rainbow who was 22 years old **(and the first time he has ever been introduced in these Christmas one shots)**. Unlike his brother, who was a fire element, Seth was an earth element which meant he could create and control the earth.

Sitting next to Seth was a male with honey blonde hair that had been brushed to the side and like Sammy was also pale. Unlike Sammy though, he was a little bit broader and had bright blue eyes that were like sapphires. He wore a creamy coloured turtleneck jumper with a dark green vest jacket over it, light brown khaki trousers, a pair of dark green laced up trainers and on his head he wore a light grey beanie. This young man was Zack Cooper **(who unlike Seth actually made a past appearance in one of these Christmas one shots)** and was the oldest out of all them **(despite the author still not knowing his real age only that he is physically 19 and is Australian)**. He too was also a Human Immortal.

The four of them were heading north to Scotland where they were going to spend a guy only Christmas with the twins Jack and James Stewart **(who have also made an appearance in one these Christmas one shots as well)**. Apparently their family owned a cabin where they sometimes went too in the summer. However, they had to make a stop at some family restaurant as a favour for Sammy and Lewis' friend Lauren Palmer **(who has been in several of these Christmas one shots)**.

"So what's this thing that Lauren wanted us to do?" Seth asked.

"Apparently, a friend of Lauren wasn't feeling well and he works night shifts at the restaurant. She volunteered us to do the job in this guy's place." Sammy answered.

"Must of had a reason for it as well." Zack muttered whilst looking out of the window.

"Well that woman can see the future, who knows what she sees." Sammy added on.

They passed the time in talking about little things such as the weather and presents they had gotten their families (but Lewis and Seth didn't mention what they had gotten each other). They finally fell silent when Lewis pulled into the car park next to the restaurant.

"So this is the place then?" Zack asked, looking at the building.

"Yep, we better get going then." Lewis said before getting out of the car.

The other three followed Lewis' lead and got out the car before heading to the restaurant. There waiting for them inside was the manager. He looked at them when he heard the four entering before hurrying his way over.

"You must be friends of Lauren then." He asked them.

"Yeah, she said you needed a night guard for tonight because the other guy was ill." Sammy answered.

"Yes, I was going to have another employee take care of the shift but your friend Lauren insisted that a friend of hers would like to do the job free of charge. She said it was for work experience..."

"Yeah, for me since I'm still in school. I've been asking around for a job but you need experience and it seems Lauren managed to find me a place where I can get some." Sammy lied smoothly.

"She mentioned that you might bring friends as well."

"Yeah, we were heading to a friend's place and we were passing here anyway."

"So what does this job entail?" Zack asked, changing the subject.

"Well it's quite simple really, you just have to watch the cameras and make sure you don't use all the power since we here at Freddy Fazbear like to save electricity so at night there is only a generator. We normally charge it during the day so it's fully charged at the beginning of the shift." The manager explained as he led them all in further into the pizzeria.

"Who are they?" Zack asked, noticing the strange creatures on the stage first.

"Oh, those are our entertainers. Meet Freddy Fazbear himself and his friends Chica the chicken and Bonnie the rabbit. Over by pirate cove there is Foxy."

"Are they robots then?" Zack asked, intrigued about the characters.

"No, no, they are animatronics so they can move around and talk, well it's actually pre-recorded phrases but it seems like they can talk. Plus the kids love them."

"Lewis, these things don't seem right to me?" Seth whispered to his brother.

"It's only because they're not real animals so wouldn't feel natural." Lewis said, brushing off his brother's worries.

Zack on the hand, who heard Seth with his hearing, took notice of his worry and made a note to keep a close eye on the animatronics.

"This is where you'll be spending the shift." The manager announced pulling Zack back to the present.

The manager had taken them to an office where there was a generator that was at full charge and a tablet on the desk. Sammy went to check the tablet out.

"Ah, that tablet is for the night guards to use to check the restaurant's cameras, making sure no one is breaking in. The camera in the kitchen doesn't work so I wouldn't really check that camera." The manager explained.

"What's with the doors?" Seth asked.

"Oh, one of our previous night guards was rather paranoid and wanted the new restaurant to have doors for the office. He worked at the old restaurant that got shut down so came to work here." The manager answered. "Well, that's everything. The morning guard will be coming at 6am to open up the restaurant-"

"Wait, we're going to be locked up in here." Seth interrupted.

"Of course, we don't want anyone getting in after all. Now that you know what to do, I'll be locking up." The manager then left.

"Well it's just us then." Sammy said before taking the seat.

Just then the phone rang.

"Who would be calling at this time?" Lewis asked.

Zack shrugged before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

A deep, garbled sounding voice began to speak, or at least make some noises.

"Who is this?" Zack asked.

The line then went dead so Zack put the phone back with a frustrated look on his face.

"No answer?" Sammy asked.

"Nothing, probably just a prank call."

Sammy then went to check the camera before he froze.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Seth asked.

"The rabbit is gone." Was the one reply they got.

Zack then heard something from the left side so took out his phone and walked to the left door with Lewis following behind him. They both peeked out of the door and using the light from Zack's phone they saw what had made the noise.

"I found Bonnie." Zack said before Lewis fainted.

"Oh, why at time like this." Sammy complained.

"Seth, you take the cameras but don't use them often as it will waste power, just keep an eye on the stage and pirate cove. Sammy, put Lewis next to the generator, he can keep an eye on the power when he wakes up. Once you've done that, stand by the other door and only use your phone for light so it doesn't waste power." Zack instructed, taking control.

Sammy did as he was told and dragged Lewis to the wall near where the generator was before taking his spot on the right door. So far Bonnie hadn't move from where he was but that didn't mean he wasn't going stand there the whole night either. After a few minutes Lewis woke up with a painful groan.

"The animatronics are moving aren't they?" Lewis asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"Just the rabbit since none of the others have moved yet." Seth replied.

"Just keep an eye on the generator so we don't waste too much power." Zack instructed.

"Hey, why don't we ask Siri if she knows a way to defeat the animatronics?" Lewis asked.

"That is a-"

"Great idea!" Sammy said, interrupting Zack.

"Not the words I would use..." Zack muttered whilst keeping an eye on the rabbit.

"Siri, google how to defeat animatronics." Sammy said to his phone.

"Googling five nights at Freddy's."

"What?! No! That's not what I want!" Sammy said.

"What's five nights at Freddy's anyway?" Seth asked, slightly intrigued.

"It just some stupid horror game where you have survive five nights from some animatronics. It's not even five nights anyway so why is it even called that?" Sammy explained.

"Wait what?" Zack exclaimed.

"I'm just going to have to type it."

"No, look it up. Go to the wiki." Zack instructed.

"Fine, I don't how this will help."

"The bird's gone!" Seth stated.

It was then that they heard sounds from another room. It sounded like someone was moving things around.

"Is Chica in the kitchen?" Sammy asked with a confused look on his face before going back to his phone as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, the animatronics in the game look like the ones here and they even have the same names. Except for the one called Golden Freddy."

"Freddy's gone and Foxy has made an appearance." Seth announced.

"We're down to 83% of power and it only 1am." Lewis added.

Zack took a quick glance outside and noticed Bonnie had moved closer.

"Does it tell you how to beat them?" Zack asked.

"Oh, it says that the phone guy tells the player that the animatronics thinks they're an exoskeleton without their costume on so will forceful stuff the player into a Freddy Fazbear costume."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Seth said.

"It gets worse, the costume is filled with wires and crossbeams. Then there's the head which I'm guessing there's going to be a lot electric stuff plus I don't think it will be easy getting your head in there so basically if they get us we're going to end up dead." Sammy explained.

"Lovely." Zack muttered.

"Wait, how comes we didn't get a call from this phone guy?" Lewis asked.

Sammy was silent for a moment before answering.

"Cause the animatronics got him last night. That must of been one of the animatronics on the phone then."

"Does it tell you how to beat them?" Zack asked with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Keep the right door close when Freddy's there so he doesn't sneak in and only close the left door for Bonnie. Keep an eye on Foxy every now and then because if he shows up at the left door he's going to drain a bit of our power. Also use the camera to check on Freddy as it will slow him down, you'll likely find him in the darkest parts of the screen since he works well in the dark. Freddy has a path which is the stage, the dining room, the restroom, the kitchen but don't check that since the camera is broken so it's not worth it, the right hall and then the right corner. Don't look for the other two as it will waste power." Sammy instructed after looking at his phone for a few minutes.

The others nodded in understanding and stood in position with Zack and Sammy at both doors preparing to close them as soon as one the animatronics comes too close along with their phones for lights as it will use up less power. Seth sat at the desk with the tablet in hand keeping an eye on both Freddy and Foxy hoping to slow them down. Lewis kept his phone close by to check on the time and sat next to the generator to keep an eye on the power.

Another hour had passed and so far they only had trouble from Bonnie and Chica but Freddy was getting closer and it looked like Foxy was going to do a runner soon.

"How much power do we have?" Zack asked as he looked out the window to see to keep an eye on Bonnie who had shown up at the left door.

"It's at 67% and it's only 2am." Lewis answered.

Zack looked away from the window for a moment before looking back to discover that Bonnie had gone so moved to open the door.

"Rabbit's gone but I'm sure he'll be back." Zack stated.

Seth was silent as he slowly flickered the camera screen between Freddy and Foxy before he suddenly stopped.

"Foxy's gone!" He cried.

At that moment Zack heard fast moment so peeked his head out of the door to see Foxy come running down the hall. Using his inhuman speed he quickly moved back in and hit the door button. A loud bang was the next thing they heard causing them all to jump which caused Sammy to notice something which made him shut his door.

"Why did you shut the door?" Seth asked.

"Freddy's in the corner." Was the only reply they got.

"Now we're down to 60% of power." Lewis stated.

This was how the rest of the shift went on. They only had one close call when Zack hadn't notice Bonnie coming back but he had managed to close the door on time. It was a few more minutes till the end of the shift when the power finally cut out.

"Don't move." Zack whispered to the others.

Music started to play at that moment but it was happy cheerful music which didn't fit in with the situation. The song was short so finished quickly which enabled them all to be able to hear Freddy Fazbear's footsteps coming closer. Zack and Sammy could make out Freddy's outline coming closer and were beginning to worry, thinking they wouldn't make it.

Ding dong!

They all jumped at the sound before Lewis quickly checked his phone to see that it was 6am.

"We made it!" Lewis cried with joy.

Using the light from their phones, they carefully made their way out of the office, through the right hallway and into the dining room. There on the stage were Freddy, Bonnie and Chica who looked as they had last night. They looked over at Pirate Cove where they saw that the curtains were back in place with no Foxy in sight.

Zack and Sammy both heard the sound of a door unlocking and saw that someone had come in.

"Morning, I'm here for the morning shift."

"Okay, so it's okay we that we can go?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, I'll tell the manager that I saw you go."

"Okay, thanks. Well, see ya."

The group then quickly walked out the restaurant and back to the jeep.

"I'm tired; can we stay at a hotel or something?" Seth asked his brother.

"Sure, we're going to need our rest." Lewis said before driving off.

"We're so not going back there." Sammy groaned as he stretched.

"Agreed."

' _Now that was a scary adventure. A Sammy and Lewis adventure for sure...'_ Zack thought as they drove off into the sunrise.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Leave review to tell me what you thought. The second one shot will be out tomorrow so keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
